Problem: $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {10}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{30}$